Complete
by LilBihGirl
Summary: Inuyasha is injured. Kagome wishes on the Jewel to turn him into a full demon, so he can survive. What will life be for Inuyasha and the gang with him as a demon......... InuKag
1. Back to the past

**Chapter 1**

Kagome was rushing through her house. 'Man Inuyasha is gonna be so mad I can't believe I'm late'.

"Kagome, honey are you alright?" asked Ms Hig.

"Yes, Mom I'm fine it's just that I'm late and Inuyasha is gonna, Opps! I mean going to, be mad," answered Kagome knowing her mom was going to be mad if she didn't use proper grammar.

She packed a few extra ramen packages for Inuyasha. Kagome jumped into the well and came back to the Feudal Era. When she came out it seem different. 'I'm just being paranoid' Kagome thought. On her way to Kaede's village, she ran into Kikyou.

"Kagome, you have to save Inuyasha," Kikyou said.

'What is she talking about' thought Kagome." What wrong with Inuyasha? Is he hurt? Where is he?" Kagome blurted out with concern and worry in her voice.

"In a battle with Naraku on the other side of the village. Take the Jewel Shard fragment that he has and the ones in Kouga's legs. If you find Sesshomura He will tell you what to do with the Jewel complete," Kikyou stated. And with that, she left.

Kagome ran as fast as she could to the village. It was completely destroyed. On the ground was Inuyasha. He had blood all over him, his skin was ripped open in many places, and he had a whole through his stomach. Without a second thought Kagome ran to him.

"Kagome run. Get away, it's too dangerous to stay," he coughed up with some blood.

"Inuyasha, I'm don't gonna leave you like this. I can find help but please stay awake," Kagome cried.

"NO, save yourself GO NOW," he yelled.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried barely above a whisper.

He saw Kagome leave, it broke his heart to see his Kagome leave but he knew it was for the best. A while ago he admitted to himself that he did love Kikyou, a long time ago, but she could never take the place of his Kagome. He was going to avenge her death by killing Naraku and then stay with Kagome in the Feudal Era.

'Look at me I can't even avenge Kikyou's death, I could never protect Kagome the way she needs to be.' He yelled in his mind.

But his demon side was telling to go after or get her back but he didn't deserve her.

(With Kagome her POV)

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me while think, 'Forgive me Inuyasha , I can't just ran from you because I love you.' I started to cry thinking about Inuyasha dying but I shook it off. Then in the sky I saw Kilala, but Sango and Miroku weren't on her back . She stop in front of me and laid down, as if she was signaling for me to get on. I hopped on and told her to lead me to Naraku. She flew faster than I ever remembered she could.

When I came to the scene. Miroku was cover with scars but he was still standing. The held his staff up to his chest and was stand in front of Sango who was lying unconscious on the ground. She didn't have many scars but she was still injured.

With one strike of Naraku's tentacle Miroku was down on the ground. Naraku smirked as he defeated them.

Than out of nowhere he said," Kagome you can come out of finding I know you are there."

I was shocked I thought I was well hidden. But I guess he is smart than I thought, which was really smart.

" You bastard you don't deserve to live I will kill if it takes my life," I yelled.

"Why poor little you wants to save Inuyasha with what, your arrows. Please, even Kikyou was strong enough to beat me. You are just a weak little girl that wants Kikyou's life, aren't you. You want Inuyasha to love you not _her_. You want to be the strong one not _her_. Well face, it you are just _her _weak little _reincarnation_. You could never beat me." His words rang through my head.

' NO I don't want to be Kikyou. I just want to prove I'm just as good as her.' my mind screamed, 'Its just one of his mind games don't fall for it, that's what he wants to bring you down mentally. Just down fall for it.'

"You don't know anything about me," I screamed. "All you know is that I'm Kikyou's reincarnation." With that I aimed one of my arrows and put all my hatred, energy, and strength into it. The arrow hit the Jewel shard. Instead of shattering, it started hovering in the air. The energy of the shards started to glow pink as two pink lines appeared in the air. The lines were getting shorter and at the end of each line was a shard . As the lines totally disappeared, and there in front of Naraku and me stood the Shikon Jewel. It was complete.

Both raced for it but his tentacles shot at me. I watched as he took the jewel and started to feel its power. I felt like I lost everything we had worked for, the whole journey was nothing, but most of all I felt I let Inuyasha down.

**(Normal pov)**

A bright light shot through the young miko and destroyed everything surrounding it. Naraku was destroyed with the miko energy. Kagome ran toward the Jewel but got stop on the way by Sesshomaru.

" You need it to save Inuyasha , don't you," asked Sesshomaru in at cold tone but Kagome could sense a little bit of concern.

"Yes he is dying and the Jewel is the only way to bring him back," she answered.

"Come with me," where his last words.

**Hey I'm new to fan fiction so if anything needs to be done better please tell me.**

**And Read&review. Hope you like it.**


	2. Inuyasha the Full Demon

**Inuyasha the full demon **

Kagome followed Sesshomaru into the village. She was starting to worry about Sango and Miroku. Even though they were strong, they were still only human and might die if they aren't taken care of first.

"Please can we go get my friends before they get hurt anymore," asked Kagome.

"Later, now we must get Inuyasha or he will die," he responded.

As they walked they found Inuyasha laying on the ground same as before. His breaths were heavier and slower. He had more blood around his mouth then the last time she saw him.

"INUYASHA," Kagome screamed.

'What, that sounded like Kagome.' Inuyasha turn his head up to see her.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go where it's safe. Kagome-," he said but was interrupted by Kagome.

"Did you really think I was going to leave you here to die? Inuyasha, please don't yell you'll just lose more blood. Now stay down while Sesshomaru helps me with getting you back to normal or at least able to get up," Kagome responded with much concern that was easily detected.

'Sesshomaru' Inuyasha screamed in his mind. But he knew he was going to die so might as well let Sesshomaru heal him. With that last thought in his mind he faint from the lose of blood.

"Oh my god," screamed Kagome.

"Calm down. Now that the Jewel is complete you have to wish him a full demon. But before you make all those protest about how he will lose control, he won't if you wish it right. Now when you wish for he to become a full demon use these exact words - 'I wish Inuyasha to become a full dog demon of the great Lord, the Dog General with full control.' Remember that. Now it's up to you. Good luck." And with that he left.

Kagome was worried but used his words and made the wish. A bright came out of the Jewel and it surrounded Inuyasha. Kagome grab onto the tree to keep from falling on the ground. After the light faded Inuyasha emerged out of it.

Inuyasha got up and walked to Kagome with a proud stare. He had longer hair but it was still silver. It looked silkier than before. He had one small purple mark on each cheek that stretched from the beginning of his jawbone, under the bottom of his ears, to the middle of the cheek. The two silver fluffy ears that were on top of his head were still there but look a little sharper and fluffier. The fire rat haori outfit he had on was now an outfit that looked more like Sesshomaru's. Expect his had red instead of purple. 'Inuyasha you look different than when you usually turn into a demon. I hope he remembers me.'

"Inuyasha," she said quietly.

"Who are you," he asked.

'Great he doesn't remember me' Kagome thought. "It's me Kagome don't you remember me."

"You do have something familiar to you," Inuyasha sniffed the air, "You don't smell like my mate but your scent if very attractive. Like you were supposed to be my mate."

Kagome blushed at his comment 'maybe this is the chance I have waited for._ Inuyasha doesn't remember Kikyou_. No that's fair. I'll remind him of his past. _But what if it destiny that we where supposed to belong together_. No Kagome quit being stupid he still loved Kikyou so he as a right to know,' Kagome fought with herself. "Thanks."

"Come here. Why do you fear me? It's not like I'll hurt you," he stated.

"It's just usually when you are a full demon you lose total control and I guess it scares me a little. And the fact you almost died," Kagome. Then she remembered about Sango and Miroku.

"Ooh Inuyasha we have to go get Sango and Miroku," Kagome said. With that she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and head toward the direction that she thought they were.

Inuyasha just pulled his arm out of her small grasp and stated, "You do know that you are going the wrong direction. The demon slayer and the monk are that way," he pointed east. He saw her confused face and simply said, "Though, I don't remember everything I do remember who and what they are."

"But you don't remember me," she said a little irritated that he remember them but to her.

"You are the miko girl from the future that travels through the well, isn't that right?" he smirked at her quick irritation, "You do know you would make the prefect mate, with that feisty attitude."

Kagome couldn't find what words to say. It was a good feeling that Inuyasha liked her but she did feel guilty that she didn't mention Kikyou. She was Inuyasha first love.

"Inuyasha, that's sweet but before you where turned into a full demon you loved another miko. Her named was Kikyou and she is now-," Kagome lower her head as the tears came to he eyes.

Inuyasha hate to see the young miko cry so he put his arms around her and rubbed her back gently. 'Why is she crying? Did I say something to make her cry? Is it something about other miko that made her cry? _Wait, why should I care. I don't need her_.'

But he ignored the fight that was going on in his head and then asked, "What's wrong?"

Kagome didn't know why but she felt like she could tell him anything. 'It's not like he remembers anything but who we are.' "You loved Kikyou before you turned into a full demon. It just broke my heart because I loved you but you couldn't love me back. Your life belongs to her."

"My life belongs to no one but me. Now I'm sorry to leave you but I have to find Sesshomaru so please excuse me." With that Inuyasha left.

'I wonder if I'll ever see him again. Wait he wouldn't just leave like that. Please come back Inuyasha.' Kagome thought in her head. Then she went off looking for Sango and Miroku.

After an hour of walking she found them. Sango was awake but didn't have very good balance so she didn't get up to walk. Miroku on the other hand was unconscious and covered with blood. But his hand with the prayer beads was left open but the wind tunnel was gone.

"So Naraku is really dead." Kagome thought aloud.

"Yeah, it's a good feeling but I'll miss Kohaku." Sango said.

"Oh Sango you're okay. Thank god. Stay still I'll carry you back to the village, while Kilala gets Miroku. And don't protest because you are seriously hurt and after that I think I might have a plan to get Kohaku back, because the 'shard' in his back never came. But we'll talk about that later" Kagome said.

Kilala got Miroku on her back with a little bit of help from Kagome. Kilala flew away to Kaede's village. Kaede was in another village far south when Naraku attacked them. She made her way back as fast as she could. When she got back Kilala was waiting for her. She took Miroku inside and told Kilala to find Kagome and Sango. Kagome was walking through the destroyed village. Roofs of houses were torn down. Some were burnt and others not exist anymore. Kids were lying helpless on the ground. Some lost their families and others just lost their homes but it still all tragic.

"Sango when you get better do you want to get the village back to normal." asked Kagome.

"Kagome you're such a nice person and sure I'll help you. But what happen to Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

To Kagome's surprise she wasn't sad when she mentioned Inuyasha but happy. 'Maybe I'm happy because I know I'll see him again.' " I wished him a full demon with the Jewel but Sesshomaru helped. So he is in control and doesn't go off killing people."

Sango gashed at the news. 'Didn't she really wish him a full demon but she said he was in control.'

"Don't worry. He is fine. I even had a normal conversation with him before he left to go find Sesshomaru. I wonder what he wants with him though." Kagome told Sango.

"Do you think he is off to kill him like before," asked Sango.

"No, I really don't think so. He seemed to want something from he because he left in a hurry. And besides he is a full demon now so what reason will Sesshomaru have to kill him?" Kagome said.

Their random conversations carried near the village when Kilala stop in front of them and laid now. She meowed and they both got on. Kilala flew them to Kaede's hut.

**(With Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha was running to Sesshomaru's castle. When he got there Sesshomaru was outside standing in the garden as if he was watching something. Then Inuyasha turned his head to see a little girl. 'That's Rin, the little human girl that he is caring for.'

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and turned around to see his little brother, 'So you finally decided to came.' thought Sesshomaru.

"Rin, please go inside while I talk to my brother." Sesshomaru told Rin.

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru. Come on Master Jaken I think him wants to be alone." Rin stated.

"Nonsense foolish girl. Lord Sesshomaru told you to go inside I always stay with him." Jaken stated proudly but was stomped on by Sesshomaru foot so he followed Rin inside.

"So Inuyasha what is it that brings you here," asked Sesshomaru.

"Cut the bullshit Sesshomaru, you know why I'm here," said Inuyasha.

"Please lets go into the back to discuss this. There no one can eavesdrop on our private conversation," Sesshomaru said the last part a little louder. His eyes went to the window on the second floor to meet with Jaken's eyes. He swallowed a huge lump in his throat.

Inuyasha looked in Sesshomaru directions to see what he was looking at and saw the "stupid" toad sitting in the window. "Ooh, okay," said Inuyasha.

**Thanks for waiting for the second chapter it took awhile to write. I hope you like it. By the way I don't have anything against Jaken but he is stupid and rude to Rin.**

**Love,**

**LilBihGirl**


	3. Conflicts and unwelcome vistiors

**Yes, Kikyou is still alive but she will rest in peace later in the story. And there is Kikyou bashing in this story but mostly just in this chapter. And Inuyasha doesn't remember the past but he know who is everyone is and what they are, it's kinda confusing. Also Inuyasha still uses the tetsigia, because Sesshomaru can still use his sword, the tensigia. Please if you know how to spell the names of both the swords, tell me. Well here's the chapter 3 .**

**Conflicts and Unwelcome Visitors**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went to the backyard. It was huge garden with a trail through it. In the middle a huge oak tree split the trail. On the sides there were many different wildflowers. At the end of the huge trail there was a small hut that was well built. It looked like it was made for only two people. There was a long awkward silence between the two brothers when Sesshomaru spoke up.

"So little brother what part of it do you want," he asked.

"I'll take the _all_ forest including the lands north of it and northern half of the Southern land. While you get the Western Lands and the other half of the Southern Lands," Inuyasha said.

"Sounds fine but why do you need that much land. It's not like you have a mate or am I mistaken," Sesshomaru stated.

"That is none of your business," Inuyasha growled, " besides you don't have a mate either. And not that it is any of your concern but I do have someone in mind."

"Would it be that young miko or the undead miko that you have your eye on," Sesshomaru asked.

"What do you think. The undead miko wouldn't be able to produce strong pups. The young miko has a very strong aura and her powers are still growing. She will be very powerful, especially of a human," Inuyasha said.

As he was planning to walk away a woman came and stood right in front of Inuyasha. The woman was Kikyou. Her face possessed anger. She heard all that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said. It did break her heart a little bit but it was more anger because he owed his life to her and even if she died trying she would get his life.

"Inuyasha how dared you say that. I was the one you loved not the weak little girl I was the one that saved you from dying in the hand so Naraku, again. How can you pick her over me," Kikyou said.

"Yes I did love you before but that was a stupid half-demon searching for love. But all you did was use to become a normal woman. And it was Kagome who saved me from dying because she was the one that defeated Naraku and got the Jewel. She did with your help and Sesshomaru but she was the one that saved me. Kagome is stronger than you think. Since her powers are still growing she will become more powerful," Inuyasha spat out.

" But Inuyasha you owe your life to me," Kikyou screamed.

"I owed no one anything. I am not that filthy half demon that you _loved _before you pinned me to that fucking tree. Kagome changed me and she loved me even though I was a half-breed. That is why I'm choosing her as my mate," Inuyasha screamed.

"If that is how you want it then fine but I will not give up easily Inuyasha," and with that said Kikyou left Sesshomaru's land.

There was a long silence when Sesshomaru spoke up, "Why that wench was just on my land without my authority. I should kill her for it."

"Well I better get going, I have to find Kagome before anything happens to her. Good bye Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said and than was on his way. Sesshomaru was proud of his little of brother.

'Maybe we will be able to have a relationship between us. Who knows but I'll always be there to protect you and your mate when you need help,' is what Sesshomaru was thinking in his head.

(With Kagome)

Kagome was in the hut with Kaede. She knew helping the village was going to take a lot of work. Kaede was healing some village people while Kagome was helping Sango and Miroku.

'I wonder why Inuyasha had to see Sesshomaru. It was probably important. I wonder if it was about…' Kagome's thought was interrupted by a villager barging into the hut.

"Lady Kagome will you please help us find an herb. It is deep in the forest and you are the only that isn't afraid of the forest. Please help us," pleaded the villager.

"Of course I will help you," Kagome said cheerful so the villager couldn't detect her fear. The truth was she was afraid of the forest because Inuyasha would always go with her and now he was with Sesshomaru. But she couldn't let the village down; the people had gone through enough with Naraku.

"Sango, Miroku I'll be back in a little while I have to help the villagers find an herb. If you need anything send Kilala to get Kaede, okay?" Kagome asked.

They both just nodded their heads. Kagome went off to find the villager that barged into the hut. She was going to ask him about the herb he needed her to find but Kagome couldn't find him. She searched for him about ten minutes when she gave up and went into the forest.

'Oh well I'll just get all the herbs I can find. I do need some more to help Kaede heal the villagers' injures; Kaede probably needs more herbs too.' Kagome told herself.

Kagome enter the forest. She felt chills going up her spine but she ignored it. After an hour she had a basket full of different herbs throughout her the forest except the ones in near the darkest part of it. When Kagome reached that part of the forest she saw a beautiful flower. It was a pretty green color that looked like it was shining.

"I've never seen a green flower before," Kagome said aloud.

"Oh really, isn't that interesting so that means you where never here before," a voice from above her said.

She turn around quickly to see who it was. It was a bat demon that lived in the forest. His skin was pale almost like paper and his eyes were a bright red that made Kagome shake in fear. He had two black marks, one under each eye. His clothing was black pants like Inuyasha 's haori pants but he had armor for the top of his outfit. His arms weren't cover with anything. Kagome thought he was ugly.

"Of course you weren't here before. I would have remembered such a beautiful face," he said. Kagome just started to shake even more. She was terrified because she the demon was going to rape her. Then it pick her up and spread its wings.

"NO please put me down," she asked

"Never," he answered.

"NO HELP SOME SAVE ME HEEEEEEELLLLPPPPP," Kagome kept screaming.

Then some thing jumped in the air and knock the bat to the ground. Kagome started falling with the bat when she fell into two muscular arms. The man but her down gentle and than went to destroy the bat.

"Not you ever touch my woman again, you fucking bat," shouted the man.

Kagome recognized that voice. It was Kouga who saved her. She would have to thank him later.

As Kouga went to punch the bat it grabbed his feet, that don't have the Jewel shards anymore, and pulled him to the ground. Kouga was trapped. Then the bat demon was about to punch Kouga, but something stopped the bat. He looked to see a full demon Inuyasha killing the demon with the Wind Scar. The bat demon was dead. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome to see if she was alright.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks for saving me, Inuyasha ," Kagome said and the she turn to Kouga, "You too Kouga thanks for saving me."

"Keh," Inuyasha said. "He didn't save you, I did," Inuyasha stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Inuyasha, Kouga saved me too. He got he bat off me. So just be nice will you," Kagome answered back.

"Yeah dog turd she doesn't need you she has me," Kouga said.

Inuyasha growled. He wasn't in the mood for a stupid argument with that wolf. So he retorted back, "You mangy wolf if she was with you she'd be dead by now. If I hadn't come you'd be dead and Kagome would have been raped. Now I'm not in the mood for you I need to talk to Kagome."

"Okay Inuyasha , not be so rude about it. See ya later Kouga," Kagome said as she waved bye to Kouga. She felt like Inuyasha the half demon was still with her the only thing different was his look and he had less tolerance for Kouga.

Kouga raced off to his den in the mountains. Inuyasha watched him leave and then sniffed the air to make sure he was gone. As soon as the wolf was totally gone Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a serious face. He swallowed a lump he didn't even know was in his throat. He never thought he would be this nervous to asked Kagome a question. She was the only person that made him nervous.

"Um Kagome lets go this little meadow I know. It's a lot safer for us to talk there than it is this deep in the forest," Inuyasha said.

"Sure Inuyasha," Kagome answered. With that Inuyasha pick Kagome up bridal style and carried her off to the meadow.

**I wonder what Inuyasha is going to ask Kagome. I still have to show my plan to save Kohaku. I wonder what it is . I got the idea of how to save him when I saw an episode of Inuyasha last year.**

**I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Love**

**LilBihGirl**


	4. recover and answers

I fixed my mistakes, hopefully all of them, I'm not the best at spelling and grammar so sorry if I you have any trouble reading it.

**Recover And Answers **

Kagome came back to the village with a lot on her mind. She had to give Inuyasha an answer but she wasn't sure want to say. While she was walking to village Inuyasha was looking out if any demons came to attack her. He knew that she had a lot to think about.

**(At the village)**

Kagome enter the village and look around. It was completely destroyed: trees were smashed into huts, rubble all over the ground, and only a few huts were standing. She knew fixing the village and helping the people was her first priority. She went to the hut that Sango and Miroku were in. Not only were Sango and Miroku were in there but a couple of other villager that were hurt badly. Kaede walked over to her.

"Kagome, child are you okay," asked Kaede.

"Yes Lady Kaede but I want to help you fix the village," Kagome told her.

"Ye, child have a wonderful heart. If ye are sure you want to help, ye can start by helping me heal some of the villagers in the next hut. We have to get the village back up in a very short amount of incase of a demon attack," Kaede said.

"Okay, I'll go to the next hut," and with that said Kagome left the hut.

On her way to the village she remember that she left her herbs in the meadow.

_'Opps! I'm so stupid. I'll just have to go and get it'._ Kagome ran to the edge of the forest and stopped. She took a deep breath and then went onto the meadow Inuyasha showed her.

**(With Inuyasha)**

'_I wonder what she'll choose. Well if she says no there's nothing I can do about it.'._ He stopped in the middle of his thought when he caught a whiff of Kagome's sent. She was in the forest._ 'What is she doing in the forest? Doesn't she know how dangerous it is in here? She almost got raped last.'_

He ran at top speed toward the scent. But when he was close enough to see her without being caught he stopped. He just stayed above her in the trees, following her. He didn't want to bother her for the next couple of days. She need to think about her decision without her having his pity on her back. Then he figured out that she was just going to the herbs from meadow. When they came there they both stopped and thought about what was said earlier that day.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"So, Inuyasha want do you want to talk about?" asked Kagome._

_Inuyasha took a deep breath and started talk, "Kagome, I'll give you a few days to think about this but I want an answer. You know now that I'm a demon I get to have my own land, that's what I went to see Sesshomaru about. So just to get to the point I want to know if you want to live in my lands."_

_"Inuyasha can't you live in the village with the rest of us?" asked Kagome._

_"No I can't for many reasons. First off the villagers are scared of demons so they won't me there," said Inuyasha._

_"Inuyasha the villagers love you. You saved them many times," Kagome argued back._

_"Kagome I'm a demon now, they won't care, even if I keep saving their village. You're too innocent to understand. Anyways I need to protect my lands from others. I told you I'll give a couple of days to think," sighed Inuyasha._

_"Inuyasha, what about Sango and Miroku?" asked Kagome._

_"The demon slayer and the monk," thought Inuyasha, "I told you I'll give you a couple days to think about your decision."_

_She took that as a no to them coming to his lands. Inuyasha went in front of her and bent down for her to get on his back. She got on and he ran through the forest close enough to the village for her to walk. Inuyasha still keep an eye on her. As soon as she was safe he left but stay in the forest. He couldn't leave knowing something might happen to her without him watching her._

_**(End of flashback)**_

Kagome went to find her herbs, they were right where she left. Inuyasha watched her sit down and sigh, so he knew she was thinking of something. It was peaceful there but she remember she had a job to do. She grab the herbs and ran as quickly as she got to the village. Inuyasha was right above her following her every move.

When see got back to the village Kaede was outside wait for her. She ran toward her as quick as possible.

"Kagome, child I need you to cure a villager. He has a very high fever and is on the line between life and death," yelled Kaede while running toward her.

"Where is he Lady Kaede," asked Kagome.

"In the hut you were in before you left;" said Kaede. As soon as the sentence left her mouth, Kagome felt horrible for taking so long to get her medicine herbs.

"Thanks Kaede, I'll go immediately," said Kagome as she ran off to the hut.

Kagome burst into the hut. She told the other villagers to get out so they don't catch the fever. Pulling out the thermometer to get his temperature, she found the locket that she gave Inuyasha so he wouldn't forget her. She sighed as she continued to health the villager.

In the next couple of days, the village cleaned up pretty well. Most of the rubble was gone and most of the villagers with minor injures were ready to protect their village. Sango and Miroku were healing better well. Kaede and Kagome found all the dead villagers and buried them. Then they got Miroku to say a prayer for the dead villagers. No demons came to attack the village. Kagome told Sango and Miroku about Inuyasha's proposal. They both had different views about it.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Kagome just told them the about what happened at the meadow. There was silence. Then finally Miroku spoke up, "I think you should you with Inuyasha. You can still visit the village at times and living with him will give a more of a life here, no offense."_

_"None taken," responded Kagome. So, Kagome took his advice. After she left Sango give him a death glare. _

_"What do you mean _'you should go with Inuyasha'. _No that's a horrible idea she be all alone with him in his demon state," yelled Sango._

_"Sango, my dear, Inuyasha doesn't have a demon state anymore, he is one. Kagome said when she made the wish she made sure it had that he could control himself with his mind. Don't you think it's a good opportunity for them to get closer," Miroku responded._

_" I guess but I don't want her to leave. She like my little sister. I can't handle her being hurt especially by someone she loves," sighed Sango._

_"Have faith in them, Sango," stated Miroku._

"_But Miroku he is a demon. Do you really think is going to confess his feelings for her. Me and you both know that they are their but Kagome doesn't. And what if still has feelings for Kikyou. What then Miroku, huh?" spat out Sango as she burst into tears._

"_Have faith in them," repeated Miroku as took her in his arms to comfort her._

_**(End of flashback)**_

**(A few days later)**

Kagome went to the meadow. She hoped Inuyasha would come, she had an answer for him. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't reject her but it still broke her heart to know he still loved Kikyou. She doesn't hate her, she is was just jealous of her. Inuyasha always loved _her_, cared for _her_, protected _her_, and she was second to _her_.

Inuyasha jumped off his tree to talk to Kagome.'_On boy, here comes the answer,. _Inuyasha knew. He didn't know what to think. Maybe it'll be a good thing or it will be the worst thing in his life.

"Hey Inuyasha I have my answer for you," Kagome said breaking the silence between.

"Inuyasha I'll go with you to your lands," said Kagome.

Inuyasha heard it but it took a second to realize what she just said. Then he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. He ran his tongue slowly on her bottom lip. Kagome responded to the kiss without realizing it.


	5. The discovery

**Thanks to all the people that read my story. And to the people that reviewed it I hope you like this chapter and thanks for having faith in me. I'll try really hard to fix my errors. Also, I went back fix mistakes in my other chapters.**

"Inuyasha," breathed Kagome. She couldn't believe what just happened. So many emotions flowed in her blood: joy, angry, misery, eagerness, and confusion.

Inuyasha watched to see any negative reactions, but she just stood there. Little did she know that she was the one he wanted. Since she didn't reject him, he could start the mating ritual as soon as she moved in. If ever she didn't feel comfortable with him the ritual would end and be repeated again by him or another.

"Inuyasha," she started again, "I guess I have to get my stuff ready for the big move."

"I'll meet you at the village in one week, full moon," Inuyasha responded and then kissed her cheek before jumping up onto a lower branch of the tree beside them.

Kagome just smiled walking back to the village sorting out what just happened between them. She had a story to tell Sango, but then again it was just a kiss. Maybe for demons that meant something else than for a human. But when Inuyasha kissed Kikyou, he loved her. It was all confusing her even more.

Finally arriving at the village, she sought out to find Sango. Kohaku still had to be dealt with. After searching for a while, she only found Miroku.

"MIROKU, have you seen Sango," screamed Kagome to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry Kagome I haven't," answered Miroku, "Maybe I can help."

"I guess, but it was about Kohaku."

"Exactly what about Kohaku"

Kagome took a deep breathe and began to tell him her discovery, "Well you see Miroku: when I got the Shikon jewel back, the one from Kohaku's back didn't come back to me. That means its still in his back but I figured that's impossible because I already made a wish on the jewel."

"Interesting," Miroku said, " But then what was keeping him alive and bound to Naraku if it wasn't a shard of the jewel."

"Well remember that fake shard Naraku use to against Koga to kill his comrades. It still gave Koga extra power until it broke and injected the venom into his body."

"So you the shard in Kohaku's back is fake?" asked Miroku.

"Well what else could it be?" sighed Kagome.

"How would this help Sango, if the fake shard breaks Kohaku get poison injected into him but if we take it out then he dies.'

"Yeah, but Kouga survived the poison," commented Kagome.

"Kouga is powerful demon prince and he barely made without Inuyasha chopping his arm off, if you recall that incident," Miroku said.

"Miroku, why do you have to make everything so complicated?" Kagome sarcastically asked.

"I'm only looking out for Sango and Kohaku. We don't want to jump to any harsh action without thinking of the consequences first. The last thing we want is for Kohaku to die," Miroku explained.

"Uh," groaned Kagome, "Well, lets finish this discussion with Sango, after all it is her brother that's in danger."

Walking back from the hot springs, Sango stopped in time to hear their conversation. '_What should I do.' _was the thought that would haunt Sango in her dreams.

Traveling through the forest on patrol, he spotted the soul collector of the undead miko. A part of him yearned to follow them but immediately was subdued with a sudden memory of Kagome's tears. Inuyasha started growling at the thought of anything bring her to tears. Taking a quick glance toward Kagome's village, he quickly began running toward the soul collectors.

Kagome was staring at the night sky when she spotted something in the distance. '_It's the soul collectors of Kikyou. I wonder if Inuyasha will follow them to her. All those painful memories are hard enough to deal with but now he actually kissed me and if he goes back to see Kikyou, he would be betraying me. Wait it was just a kiss and I'm looking too far into it. Ah why does my life have to be so hard.'_

"Kagome its okay, I don't think he will go after her. Inuyasha probably doesn't remember her, I mean he is a full demon," Sango said trying to cheer her up.

"Sango he remembers who we are, I talk to him several times to know that. What difference does it make if he goes and visits her, it's his life," stated Kagome.

"Kagome, did something happen between the two of you during your 'several conversations'?" asked Sango.

"Sango why would you think of such a thing," an surprised Kagome screamed.

"So, what did he do. It's like he never changes," sighed Sango.

"Well he, sorta, kinda, I don't know kissed me," squeaked a blushing Kagome.

"See now I positive he wouldn't visit Kikyou," exclaimed Sango.

"But its just a kiss," mumbled Kagome under her breathe so Sango couldn't hear it.

Kagome had a sixth scent about him go to see Kikyou. Somewhere off into the distance she knew Inuyasha was going to Kikyou like old times before his change. Only this time it was for a different reason then she thought.

Thinking of an excuse to go and find out if he was visit the certain undead miko Kagome blurred out, "I'm going to the hot springs for a bath."

" I think I'll go with you Kagome," stated Sango, seeing right through her lie.

"No its okay you already went besides, I kept Miroku busy while you bathed. Please return the favor by doing same for me," Kagome answered back so Sango couldn't go with her.

"Okay, I guess your right." said Sango knowing that she wouldn't give up.

While Kagome grabbed her bath supplies, Miroku came up beside Sango.

"Where is she going?" asked Miroku.

"Look into the sky and you'll find out," answered Sango.

Miroku stared off into the distance only to find the soul collectors, "Oh, I see. But then why would she bring her bathing supplies with her."

"Isn't it obvious, she doesn't want us to worry about her, so she made up a stupid excuse," once again answered Sango.

When Kagome left, Miroku started to speak, "Lady Kagome and I started talking-"

"I know I overheard, and I'm still thinking of my decision," Sango cut off.

**Kagome's POV (point of view)**

**'**_I really hope he isn't visiting her. Gosh, why does this have to happen to me. Wait shouldn't I trust Inuyasha to not betray me, but then again he isn't my boyfriend, court, mate, or whatever else they call a couple in this era' _I thought.

I ran fast to catch up to them, or her. If I want to hear everything I have to run faster, Oh my gosh don't run into the tree. While trying to dodge the tree I got caught up in its roots. I fell hard to the dirty ground. My ankle was swollen. I think this could be a sign not to go visit them and mind my own business. I started walking back to the village when I realized I had to take a bath or I'll look even more suspicious than I looked when I left the village. So, I limped to the nearest river, the springs would take too long to get to. While bathing I felt someone watching me.

"I know you're there. I'm trained priestess and I'll use my powers if you don't leave me to bathe in peace," I screamed with confidence to fool whoever was spying on me.

'_Damn, I better figure out what the undead miko wants'_ Inuyasha sighed in his mind.

Seeing Kikyou wasn't like see Kagome, he could smell the danger from the undead miko. Inuyasha watched closely as the miko was dusting off an old mirror, but before he could see what she was doing to the mirror he heard Kagome scream, and with the scream was the scent of a demon.

**I finally updated!**

**Luvs **

**LilBihGirl**


	6. The encounter

**Thanks to all my reviewers and I notice I never put a disclaimer Opps!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 6:**

Kikyou could sense Inuyasha lurking in the tree. His strength made his aura easier to detect. If only she could lure him in to the mirror. Maybe he would change to a human state.

'_His human state must love me more than that bitch his demon state desires. If it weren't for the demon that taints his blood, he would be mine. And to think I could have held a little respect for my reincarnation._' Kikyou's mind ranted.

"Inuyasha, I can sense your aura. Would you be here to apologize to me?" asked Kikyou.

Inuyasha growled, "Why would I every disrespect my court by being with another woman, if you can even be called that."

"Inuyasha that really hurts, so you are here only to make sure I'm not a threat to the bitch," responded Kikyou in a dull manner.

"Calling her a bitch isn't an insult anymore, if you actually used your mind maybe you would've figured that out," stated Inuyasha.

He had to get out of here before Kagome could hurt. So instead of waiting for another insult toward his court he left without caring to defend it, he jumped up higher and started running. Inuyasha tried to pick up Kagome's scent but it was as if it never existed. Following the scent of demon would be the only to find Kagome.

Kikyou just watched him leave. She could sense that the other half of her soul was feeling threatened. Ever since she learned that she could sense Kagome's feelings through the missing part of the soul, Kikyou has been search a way to send her messages in her dreams. Impossible as it may seem she was close to finding a way, if only she could step foot on the island without Kagome being with her.

"Kagome, why would you hurt poor innocent me," exclaimed Kouga.

"**KOUGA I'M TAKING A BATHE LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU**," screamed an infuriated Kagome.

Kouga tried desperately to get away but something landed on him, knocking him to the ground. He heard the growl clearly to know it was Inuyasha. '_Inuyasha you finally do more than just bark. Lets see what you're made of._'

Inuyasha sensed his court feeling violated by the foul wolf prince. In his eyes, he was a disgrace to the demon race. His comrades died because he couldn't go after the shards with them and didn't even have enough strength to avenge them. To make matters worse he was watching a girl bathe without ample pride to show himself, but the thing that exasperating him the most was the girl was Kagome, his court.

"You bastard, how could you spy on her," shouted Inuyasha.

"Can't you see I was talking to her," yelled Kouga.

Inuyasha growled deeply, "She screamed, than she told you to leave, which you didn't. If you get near my court I will kill you with my bare hands."

"YOUR COURT, LIKE HELL SHE WOULD EVER CHOOSE YOU OVER ME," screamed Kouga.

"Kouga, if you disrespect me one more time I'll be forced to challenge you. You and I both know Kagome wouldn't want to see you die," an unusually calm Inuyasha stated.

"Kagome, I really thought you would choose me not dog shit over there. You should know that leaving royalty behind isn't a very good way to go down in history," stated Kouga proudly.

"She will be living with real royalty with me. You live in a cave while I can provide a castle for a girl worthy of being a princess," growled Inuyasha.

Kagome, who had been confused most of the conversation, felt her heart soar at Inuyasha's words. Only one thing still bugged her, how the hell did she become Inuyasha's court?

Kouga growled, how could he have been that stupid, Inuyasha was the son of the Great Dog Demon General. Kagome always did showed more affection toward Inuyasha than him. Now how could he persuade her that he was better, especially with being caught spying on her while she was bathing. It frustrated him to no end that Inuyasha won Kagome.

"Well, before you leave you might want to apologize to my court, or you'll regret it later," growled Inuyasha.

In no mood to argue with Inuyasha, he simply said, "Sorry Kagome."

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome just stared at him. Didn't he just drive away Kouga for watching her bathe, why would he still be here?

"Inuyasha I would be doing fine if you would leave me to bathe in peace," warned Kagome.

Inuyasha finally realizing what she meant by him watching her and he blushed slightly. He walked toward the hot spring and gave Kagome a peck on the cheek before running off into the forest.

The night was a restless one for Inuyasha. All night he kept thinking of what Kikyou was up to. He got a glimpse of her mirror; there was an island surround by a white, pure aura. That island had to be important to appear on a bewitched island.

Inuyasha kissed her again and she didn't even see it coming.

'_Wait, why didn't I sit him? Oh, I'll see him tomorrow and given him the biggest sit,' _giggled Kagome.

All of sudden a sharp pain stunned Kagome's body. Splashing water everywhere, she tried desperately to stop the pain. Eventually it became unbearable for her and she sank under the steaming water.

When she opened her eyes, she only saw white but she could waves crashing onto a shore in the distant and she felt white thin sand underneath her feet. A black cloud shoot through the ground and Kikyou stepped out of it.

"Why, what pleasant company," snickered Kikyou.

"It was you, wasn't it, that sent that shock through my body. Why did you bring me here and what do you want from me?" spat out Kagome.

"Ah, let's just get to the point- Inuyasha is mine," she stated the last words with hatred.

"NO, he chose me not you. I would've accepted Inuyasha decision if he picked you. Why are doing this? Do you even love him anymore?" Kagome cried out in rage.

"Does it matter if I love him? It's the principle, stole him from me and I want him back. You turned him into an evil despicable demon," Kikyou shrieked.

"He isn't property that you can buy. And the only reason I turn him into a full demon was to save him and you know that," Kagome shot back.

"This is a warning _Kagome_, I would be careful if you don't want to end up like I did. His demon heritage will be the downfall of your _relationship_," stated Kikyou.

"I'll love him no matter what he is. You can't do anything to me, especially with Inuyasha on my side," said Kagome.

With those last words Kagome woke up to a loud screaming. Slowly opening her eyes to a blurry world she only saw blobs of colors, mostly red. After while she understood what was going on, Inuyasha trying to wake her up.

"Kagome, you're awake," sighed a terrified Inuyasha, "Don't fall asleep again in the hot springs, you almost drowned."

"But I was felt a bolt of pain go throughout my body and then Kikyou-"Kagome dragged out of her mouth.

"Don't worry Kagome it was only a dream I promise she can't hurt you with me around." reassured Inuyasha.

"But it wasn't a dream Inuyasha," Kagome said hanging on to him with crystal tears gingerly rolling down her cheeks.

"Its okay Kagome. Shh, we'll talk about it later," Inuyasha said while rubbing calming circles down her back.

(** Kikyou's POV**)

Damn that only scared her, Inuyasha why do you have to comfort her? I'll need **her** help. Looking into the lake I tried summoning **her **from her home under the ground. If I was going to get rid of Kagome I would have to tired a little harder.

Inuyasha delivered Kagome to Miroku and threatened to kill him if he laid a hand on her.

Miroku knew the full demon wasn't joking. Inuyasha kissed Kagome good night and waved bye to the monk.

"So, you and Inuyasha do have a relationship. Well it about time," laughed Miroku

"Well look whose talking, you still didn't get Sango as your wife," joked back Kagome.

"Speaking of me, I made my decision, about what to do with Kohaku. But first we need to see Sesshomaru," stated Sango.

Both, Kagome and Miroku, were shocked that she even knew about their discovery.

All that night Kagome's dreams took her back to the place of white where she talked to Kikyou. She was frighten because she knew it wasn't only a dream and Inuyasha couldn't protect her when he was miles away.

**I finally updated!**

**Luvz **

**Lilbihgirl**


	7. On a Quest

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 7: **On a Quest**

Kikyou had tried for days to wake **her **up. **Her **legend was only talked about between the head priestesses of each village. Priestesses kept **her **legend a secret because of a disaster that happened many decades early. Now only the greatest priestesses could summon **her **for their wishes, pure or evil. **Her** legend started when **she **turned fifteen. Kikyou started playing the memory back to herself to see if she could remember the whole thing.

_It was Keiko's fifteen birthday, her day to be accepted as the new village priestess. Keiko never wanted to become a priestess but it was in her blood. It was her job to kill any demon that harmed the village. However, the villagers feared that any demon that came close to the village would attack, thus the priestess was sent to kill it. Keiko was sent many times to purify the demons. The more she purified, the more she was known by humans and demons. That was the only reason such a young girl was becoming the village priestess. Though she killed many demons, she believed that humans and demons should live in peace together, but she had a duty to her village._

_Keiko was a beauty. She had long red hair full of thick curls. It flowed half way down her back. Her almond-shaped eyes were a deep green that seemed to hypnotize men in their tracks. Keiko was a very thin girl with hints of curves but she wasn't as fragile as she looked. _

_The night before her ceremony, she went into the forest to be at peace. During her walk, she ran into a demon. His name was Souta. He was a lone wolf demon without a pack. The moment he saw her, he stopped in his tracks. Souta was captivated by her beauty but knew very well who she was. Souta let out a warning growl. _

_Keiko turned around only to find the wolf demon standing there. She smiled and introduced herself. Souta was confused why she was being so nice, she was after all a priestess. He growled again._

"_Why are you growling. I'm not going to purify you. I only purify evil demons that attack my village," she spoke._

_Souta growled, " That's why you killed my brother. He was only passing by your village to get to the mountains to the rest of the pack and you killed him."_

_Her eyes couldn't meet his after what he told her, "I only do what the village priestess tells me. I remembered purifying your brother, I was much younger then. My village's priestess was teaching me to sense demon aura so I could kill them before they got to the village. I asked her what if it was a good demon and she told me there was no such thing. I was a foolish child that believed everything the elders told me."_

_Souta could hear the sympathy in her voice, "Yea well, I still have to avenge his death."_

_Keiko gasped, "Please no, I really don't want to fight. I know there is no excuse for my foolishness even if I was young but I will do anything. I don't want to have to purify you too."_

_Souta didn't know why, but he felt bad for the girl, "How about you meet me here tomorrow night and I'll take you as my mate and not become the new village priestess."_

_Keiko was in shock, "You can't be serious. I don't even know you, how can I become your mate."_

_Souta chuckled, "Well you're very powerful and quite a beauty. Over the years you'll get know me."_

_Keiko cringed at what he said, "And what happens after I get to know you and I don't like you."_

_The overconfident wolf demon grabbed her and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure you'll like after you know me."_

_Keiko shivered and started feeling feelings she never had before. "Are you so sure of yourself," she huffed back ignoring the lust she felt for the demon._

" _How about you stay with me tonight and we just talk about our lives and then you'll know why I'm so confident you'll like me." Souta stated._

_Keiko took him up on his offer. They talked until dawn started peaking through the darkness. That's when Keiko panicked she knew her family was worried about her._

_She look at Souta, "I have to get home my family is probably worried sick about me."_

_He puffed, "From what you told me about your family the only thing they'll be worried about is the fact that you wouldn't continue the family priestess line."_

_She gave him a glare, "You don't even know my family. Please just take me home."_

"_Fine just meet me her tonight before your ceremony." said the wolf demon. _

_Keiko did show up that night but she didn't find Souta anywhere. After wait for what seemed an eternity she decided to leave. She had no choice but to go back to the village, but then she would become the village priestess and she would betray Souta. But she figured that he was just tricking her since he didn't even show up. _

_As Keiko started to leave hundreds of demons surrounded her. Then the demons made a crack in their circle to let their leader through to the center of the circle. Keiko eyes widened in horror to find that the leader was Souta. He just smirked at her. _

"_See boys I told you I found the girl that would be the powerful priestess and the end of our race." ,laughed Souta, " And you actually thought I would take you as my mate, that I would disgrace my race with a half breed like you would to yours."_

_Keiko felt like her whole world was crashing right in before her eyes. She need to get out and get back to the village. See all the demons that wanted her dead just discouraged her hope of making peace between the races. She took out her bow and pointed it towards Souta. _

"_What are you really going to shoot me?" ,asked Souta, "Please after all our night of talking I thought I was something special to you."_

_Keiko cringed at the thought but she knew he was right. She couldn't shoot him but instead she turned her bow to an elder wolf demon and shoot him. Souta screamed out as the arrow hit the elder demon. _

_He turned towards Keiko who looked him dead in the eye and spoke out, "I guess you were right."_

_She turned and walked out of the circle, through a huge body of demons. None of them moved for her out of anger for killing their leader's father. She quickly pulled out her bow and an arrow and they quickly moved out of the way. _

_She turned around only once and the look at what was supposed to be her mate and let out a tear. _

_Keiko returned to the village an hour late for the ceremony but it was still performed. She became the power priestess. She held a hatred for all demons after what happened to her. _

_A couple of years later she ran into Souta again. They both fought till their deaths. But before dying Keiko set a curse on Souta's family. Everyone boy born into his family would be cursed into falling in love with a human girl that didn't love them, so they would grieve over a love they would never have. But Souta also set a curse on her too. She would never truly rest till she fulfilled one of his descendants wishes. _

Kikyou felt the ground of the priestess' gravesite shake. Keiko soul was refusing to wake up for Kikyou. Only pure souls could wake her, unless she could find a powerful demon that would wake her up. Kikyou knew it had to be a great demon with royal blood, blood related to Souta himself. She could only think of one demon that would probably summon the great Keiko.

At the peak of dawn, Kagome woke up for the tenth time that night. She was covered in perspiration. All she could think about was her meeting with Kikyou. Kagome gathered her clothes for the day, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and bathing items. Today Sango, Miroku and herself would have to find Sesshomaru for Sango.

While washing the shampoo off her hair under the waterfall she heard something make a splash into the river. Kagome saw the back of the head pop out of the water. It had long black hair that covered the owner of the head. She slow grabbed a small rock from the bank and threw it towards the intruder. When the rock hit the intruder, a loud ouch was heard throughout the forest.

Kagome recognized the voice, "Sango, opps! I thought you were some one else. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Kagome. It is kind of my fault for just coming in but I couldn't sleep. I'm worried that Sesshomaru wouldn't agree to help Kohaku." sighed Sango.

"Trust me he will. He might seem like cold person but he isn't totally heartless. Besides Rin would want him to bring Kohaku back to life."

"I guess you're right," agreed Sango, "Kagome, why are you up this early?"

"Um," hesitated Kagome not sure if telling Sango would be the best idea, "Something happened yesterday when I was at the hot springs."

She recalled her experience to Sango.

"Whoa, that must have been one scary dream," said Sango.

"But it wasn't a dream. I know it wasn't, that place was real I just I don't know were it could be" argued Kagome.

"I believe you, calm down. It'll be okay she can harm you especially when Inuyasha will be protecting you," trying to calm her friend down.

After their morning bath, they went to wake Miroku up. They both were surprised to find him awake and not spying on them. Miroku had been acting particularly sensitive around Sango lately. He knew she needed time to sort out things in her life espically the issues with her brother. If Sesshomaru didn't accept the offer she would have to face the fear of her brother dying.

That morning they had a vistor stop by. Inuyasha jumped off a near by tree when he saw the group pack up their stuff and started heading west. He ran up and hugged Kagome from behind. Kagome let out a loud scream. The whole group turned around and laughed because it was Inuyasha holding Kagome. Kagome's face turned red and she looked down. Inuyasha let out a chuckle.

"Hi, Inuyasha. How are you?" Miroku said as he extended his arm.

Inuyasha shook his hand, "Good and you?"

"Good," responded Miroku.

"And you Sango?" asked Inuyasha.

"Good. It's nice to see you again," said Sango.

"You too," smiled Inuyasha.

The rest of the day was quiet. Though the fact the Shippo was felt in village could be the reason for the silence. It was nightfall when Inuyasha announced that they should set up camp. The whole group was in shock.

"Inuyasha, the great 'I'm not as weak as you humans, I never need to rest' Inuyasha is telling us to set up camp,"stammered Miroku.

Inuyasha laughed, "Yes. Kagome needs to rest and she had a rough day yesterday."

Sango awed the fact that Inuyasha was so protective over Kagome, while Kagome herself blushed at the statement. They made their makeshift beds and prepared a fire. As Kagome was slidding into her sleeping bag Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up to the tree with him. Miroku and Sango just stared at the two with bewilderment expressed in their faces.

That night Kagome and Inuyasha talked about when she would move to the castle. Inuyasha didn't think it would be safe for Kagome to be alone with only humans to protect her. He didn't trust anyone taking care of his court. They came to a settlement that after they found Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome would head north towards his part of their father's lands, while Miroku and Sango head back to the village.

Sesshomaru was patrolling his lands when he came across a familiar scent. Growling in low tone he head toward to the scent. Sesshomaru wondered what the intruder wanted, after she had nothing to do with him anymore after their last encounter. He stopped when he realized that she had no interest in see him. He wonder where she was going. After all he better keep his lands safe and to the that he would have to find out what she was doing his lands.

Kikyou was heading toward the mountains were all the wolf tribes lived. '_It has to be that wolf. But yet it doesn't fit the description. Maybe it's not that wolf but I'll have to find out._

During her journey she run into Ayame. She was overwhelmed when she saw. She was the key to waking up Keiko.

"Ayame, wait," screamed Kikyou.

"Huh? What, oh Kagome what are you doing here," asked Ayame.

"_Kagome_," spat out Kikyou, "No, it's Kikyou."

"Well what do you what then," asked now a very annoyed a Ayame. She knew Kikyou was the reason Inuyasha couldn't love Kagome and it hurt her to see Kagome like that. Even though Kouga likes her, she knew Kagome loved Inuyasha and she respected her greatly as a miko and a friend.

There was a long silence. Kikyou didn't know that the two were friends. _'Well this isn't turning out the way I planned.'_ She was trying to figure out how to get Ayame to help her.

"Well then I'll be off," said Ayame breaking the silence.

"Wait! No, I know how you can talked to one of your most powerful ancestors," blurted out Kikyou in a panic.

"What?" a shocked Ayame exclaimed.

**Finally Updated! **

**Luvz**

**Lilbihgirl**


End file.
